Here in My Heart
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: Small vignettes about Phoenix and Iris
1. Simple? Not a Chance

**Simple? Not a chance!**

She breathed in. She knew what she had to do. She knocked.

It was simple. 'Just ask for the necklace back and Dahlia wouldn't have to kill an innocent life,' Iris thought as the door opened.

"Dahlia!" the boy said. She quickly tried to remember his name.

'It stared with a P.' She smiled as she came in. "P- It was a bird. Pigeon?'

"It's good to se you again," Iris said. 'Bird. Bird. P-Phoenix! Yeah Phoenix!' She smiled. "Phoenix."

"Thanks!" he said smiling.

'Man he's cute,' Iris thought blushing. "So what do you want to do? I-I never-um."

"We can just walk you know," Phoenix said. She saw the necklace swing around.

"U-um," Iris said. Phoenix looked at her. "I-I was just wondering. I-If I could maybe have the necklace back." Phoenix stared but laughed.

"Your quite bashful aren't you," he smiled. They went outside. The breeze felt nice. But Iris let the date go on with no other mention of the necklace.

'This is harder than I thought.'

He smiled as he picked up a flower for her.

She blushed as she let him put it in her hair.

**AN: So we are reading House on Mango Street in class and it really inspired me. This was probably the first couple I actually shipped. Sorry MayaXPhoenix fans (if it's any consolation neither really was mentioned in Dual Destinies). Anyway so I really got into symbolism and stuff. It's actually a decent book. So since I never really had much story ideas for the two often putting them in other stories but now I can actually do it. Just small vignettes about the relationship. R&R.**

**The title comes from My Heart will Go On by Celine Dion.**


	2. Smile

**Smile**

It's been a week since she started dating Phoenix. She smiled. He was so sweet. A little naive at times though. How could Dahlia take advantage of a sweet boy.

"Hey Dahlia!" Phoenix said. Iris spun around. He smiled so brightly. Iris blushed.

"T-the necklace," Iris said. Phoenix laughed. Iris smiled weakly.

"You are so cute Dahlia!" he said ruffling her. Iris looked at his face.

The smile was so bright like a lantern in the darkest forest. No scratch that a fire in a forest. Only it wasn't harmful fire it was warm and comforting. Could such a flame even exist.

"You ok Dahlia?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she smiled. "I just love the way you smile." Phoenix smiled as he led her to a restaurant.

**AN: Sorry I planned to update yesterday but I had two killer tests today in my worst subjects so you know.**


	3. Hair

**Hair**

She looked at her reflection as she just got out of the shower a few minutes ago. She frowned. It wasn't her hair. Not really. She ran her fingers though the hair as red as a rose. It wasn't the nice almost black hair she originally had.

The hair on her head belonged to her sister. Dahlia. But on her it reminded Iris of the murders she committed.

Thinking of Dahlia made the hair look like blood. Blood of the innocent pouring on her head. And that freaked her out. She grabbed for the scissors.

Someone stopped her though.

She spun around.

Phoenix looked worried as he placed the scissors down.

"Don't ruin your hair," he said frowning. Iris felt guilty. How she must have made him worry walking on a scene like that. He pulled out a brush and her towel on the floor. "It's already perfect you know."

Iris looked at Phoenix brushing her hair. She saw his hair. So wild and spiky. But it really worked on him. So unique like him.

**AN: For something so short it sure is taking it's time to update. Also just so we're clear Iris is dressed!**


	4. Between Classes

**Between Classes**

It was difficult to day the least. Each night she had to email Dahlia the notes from her classes.

'Times like these make me wish Dad made me go to a boarding school,' Iris thought. 'At least I would know as much as the students in my class.'

"Dahlia!" someone called. Phoenix ran to her. She took more and more comfort whenever he called out to her. She smiled as she walked up to him. His books were in his hands.

"H-How was class?" Iris said. She was still nervous. The necklace dangled from his neck.

"The teacher was out so we were stuck with a movie," he said. "She'll be back tomorrow though."

"Right," Iris said. "Is it ever hard for you Phoenix?" She wanted to know if she wasn't the only one lost.

"Well I changed majors so it is a bit hard," Phoenix said. "But Midterms shouldn't be too hard." Iris stopped.

She didn't plan that far ahead. Could she pass the class? She knew it would be too risky to have Dahlia come back even for a few days. She looked nervous.

"Oh," Phoenix said a few feet away. "Don't worry we have plenty of time before midterms." Iris nodded.

"C-Can I have the necklace?" she asked. Phoenix smiled.

"Hey you know I'll support you though it," Phoenix said. "Just like you will with mine." Iris blushed.

"T-Thank you Phoenix," she said leaning into his arm.

**AN: Well not the most thrilling but hey. It would be nice to get some reviews though.**


	5. Girl

**Girl**

It was a beautiful day outside. Iris smiled feeling the fall breeze touch her skin. Spring and Fall. Her two favorite seasons. Winter was too harsh especially in Hazakura where 30 degrees was practically nothing. Pretty yes but cold.

"Sorry for being late," Phoenix said coming over. Iris smiled knowing the necklace was hidden from sight. But she knew it was there.

'He must really like Dahlia,' she thought. 'He is after all her boyfriend. Not mine.'

"Come on Expose Park awaits," Phoenix said leading Iris to a cab. Once there Iris fell in love with the sight.

The colors on the trees were so beautiful not like the evergreens at home. The people too were colorful. The fashion certainly was different from her usual garbs.

"Something up?" Phoenix asked.

"I-I just never know what to say with fashion," Iris said. "It seems so foreign sometimes."

"Yeah you can never keep up with fashion," Phoenix said. "But I don't keep up with that." He took her hand. Iris let him. His touch was so warm. It could melt anything.

They walked along the trail. Seeing the children run by made Iris smile. Children. So pure. So innocent. So trusting. They ran to the playground. Iris smiled.

She wished for a childhood like this. Just not to have any worries. No dead beat parents. Just bliss. Phoenix noticed her smile.

He took her arm leading her to the swings.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused. He smiled. He sat her down on the swing. He went behind her.

"Something tells me you never had much experience with this huh?" he asked. He was so sweet.

'How'd he know?' she wondered as Phoenix started pushing the swing. Iris was startled at first but was soon delighted at the wind being pushed against her face.

She looked over at Phoenix who stopped pushing. Iris felt nerves go through her. She swung her legs as she learned that she didn't need Phoenix's help. She was swinging all by herself.

She knew she would cherish this day for a long time as Phoenix led her all around the playground. She did not know the warmth in her heart just yet though.

**AN: Is anyone actually reading this?**


	6. Beauty

**Beauty**

She's been in his dorm before. She noticed all the stencil work he did. She blushed seeing the flower.

"Yeah I guess I better stick to drawings," he said. "I'm not so good with a brush." Iris did not really know though. She never saw him paint. She wondered if she would be a good artist someday.

"Than are you glad you changed majors?" Iris asked. She was getting more comfortable with him. Phoenix shrugged.

"I switched for a different reason," he said. He put his hands on his side. "I hope I can make it in time." Iris looked confused. Phoenix only told her that he was learning to be a lawyer for an old friend.

'He is very loyal,' she thought. 'I don't deserve that loyalty.'

"But you want to see something really beautiful," he said smiling. Iris nodded. He took her to his bedroom covering his eyes.

When he uncovered them she looked confused. All she saw was the mirror.

"What am I looking at?"

"You," he said.


	7. Dollie

**Dollie**

It's been many weeks since they started dating. Iris smiled. It seemed only yesterday they met.

The phone rang. It was her twin. When she heard her voice, Iris froze. It was nothing but pure screaming about taking too long.

"I-I'm sorry Dahlia," Iris said between her tears. "Please give me some more time. I can get the necklace I promise."

_"What is really going on over there Iris!?" _Dahlia barked. "_It's so easy even you can do it!"_

The door knocked.

"I-I got to go," Iris said. She wiped her eyes as she opened the door. Phoenix stood there smiling.

"Hey," he said. Iris smiled.

"You want something to drink?" she asked. He sat on the couch. She sat next to him.

"Here," Phoenix said giving her a flower. Iris blushed. She went to get a vase.

"Thank you Phoenix," she said.

"Your welcome Dollie," he said. She stopped.

"Dollie?"

"Mind if I call you that?" he asked. She sat next to him. She never felt like this. It would mean that she is Dahlia. But she wasn't. But she knew he needed an answer before he felt bad.

She looked over at him. Seeing his eyes made her smile. She couldn't say no.

"Only if I can call you Feenie."

**AN: Oh yeah Dahlia exists.**


	8. Moonlight

**Moonlight**

It was so beautiful as they strolled though campus. They just finished a date. Iris kept feeling fonder of the man beside her. He smiled back at her.

They stopped at the fountain. He sat her down. She put her hand though the water. It felt so warm despite the breeze. He took her face in his hands. His embrace felt so safe. He leaned in. She didn't care about her sister as she leaned in too.

The moon never looked brighter.

**AN: Nuff said.**


	9. Fear

**Fear**

_She was running through the woods. Heart pounding. The woods seemed endless. Branches kept getting in the way. She didn't know why she was running though._

_She looked at the sky. It was so red. So bloodlike. No warmth in sight. The moon covered in a sea of red. A sea of blood._

_She ran as fast as she could away from it. She stopped cold. It was a clearing. But before her was something that made her blood stop cold._

_"No," she whispered. Blood was at her feet. He was lying in the pool of blood. She dove into his chest._

_"No!" she screamed. "Why you!? Why you Feenie!? Why not me!?" She cradled his lifeless body._

_Fear came over her as a shadow loomed over her. She couldn't look up. It was too painful. And her only comfort was letting his life spill on her gown._

_"You know why it wasn't you," the shadow said. "Let the pain torture you forever dear sister!" She looked up. The necklace dangled in front of her. Fear came into her eyes._

_"So simple a mouse could do it," the shadow said. "But you!" She flung the weapon. Blood sprinkled on her face. She screamed as it made contact with her skin. "You are worthless!" Darkness came over taking them both. She felt him disappearing. She screamed for him back!_

_"NOOOOOOOO! Phoenix!"_

"Dollie!" someone called. The voice filled with panic. Iris couldn't open her eyes though.

"FEENIE! Please don't leave! PLEASE!" she screamed.

"I'm right here Dahlia!" he shouted. "It's only a nightmare! WAKE UP!" He shook her. She opened her eyes. She panted. Fear was in her eyes. She looked at Phoenix. Tears were in his eyes as well.

"Phoenix!" she said. He pulled her into his arms.

"It's ok," he said soothing her. "It was only a nightmare." She cried into his shoulder letting him stroke her hair.


	10. Two to Tango

**Two to Tango**

Iris was wracked with work. Midterms were so close. She cried over it. She knew it wasn't supposed to be her taking these. She felt arms wrap around her.

"You seem more nervous than me," Phoenix said. Iris nodded.

"It never seemed as hard before," she admitted. She wasn't lying but it wasn't the truth.

He took his arms away as she looked so stressed. Phoenix never saw her like this.

He went over to the stereo. Iris didn't pay much attention though. A tune filled the air. She looked up seeing Phoenix stand over. He took her into his arms.

"You worry too much," he said swaying her back and forth. She gave up after a minute of resisting. She leaned into his chest. He was so comforting. She wondered if he was too good to be true as the tune set into her ears.

**AN: Well original chapter 2 is up. Sorry about the confusion. Poor Iris. Midterms and finals are never a piece of cake.**


	11. Always

**Always**

So it was December. Iris smiled but she was nervous. Four months since she started the charade. She wondered how much longer Dahlia would let her continue it though.

Phoenix came over smiling. She smiled closing her eyes. He was great. He was so warm. She wondered about her feelings for awhile. They were growing. She didn't know what it was though.

"Hey Dollie!" he said. He had something in his arms. She wondered what it was.

"Hi Feenie!" she said. She looked down in thought. "So when are you going to your parents?"

"Tomorrow," he said dejected. "I'll miss you." They walked into her room. They sat down.

"Oh I got you a present," She said eagerly. She went to get it. She returned. He was smiling. She gave him his gift.

He opened it carefully trying not to offend her. He took it out. It was a sweater. P stood over a heart. He smiled.

"I love it Dollie!" he gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed. He gave her, her gift.

She opened it. It was a jewelry box. It was too big for a ring thank God. But she knew it wasn't what she needed to protect him. She opened it.

"!"

Inside was a locket shaped like a heart. She loved it. Words could not describe how happy she felt.

"You said you wanted me near like you are to me," he said holding his necklace. "Here lets see how it looks." He took the necklace in the box. Iris turned around pulling her hair to the side. He opened the clutch and put it around her neck. She looked down at it.

"I love it," she said. She looked down. She knew it now. The feeling for him. She breathed in. "A-And I-I L-Love Y-You too." He looked stunned. She waited for a response for a full ten seconds. Finally he kissed her passionately. Iris felt so warm from it. She knew she loved him then.

"I love you too," he said.

**AN: Christmas always with the magic huh?**


	12. Lunch

**Lunch**

She was nervous. It was the first time she would make lunch for anyone beside herself. Few people ever came to the Temple.

She knew him well enough to know what he likes. She took out the bread and started making the sandwich. She felt like a mother spreading the mayonnaise on it. She knew that would never happen.

Before she knew it she was done.

'I feel like I poisoned it," she thought looking down. She went to the cafeteria. Phoenix was standing there.

"Hey Dollie!" he said. Iris smiled giving him the lunch. Phoenix looked a bit stunned. But he ate the lunch with glee. Iris felt relieved as he complimented her.

**AN: Probably not the best especially after Always but….**


	13. Royal

**Royal**

She was reading her book for literature class. She quite enjoyed it. The typical romance setting. A prince. A princess. And a force of evil this time being a dragon.

She smiled. Phoenix was certainly a prince. Loyal and strong. She knew he would defend her.

But was she the princess in this tale. She was certainly not the dragon. But a princess. Iris knew that honor did not belong to her. Even if Phoenix was her prince.

**AN: Sometimes Iris is depressing…**


	14. Cloth

**Cloth**

She went through the closet. Iris did admit it was nice wearing other clothes but the only problem was it was hard to decide on what to wear. She knew Phoenix would be expecting her soon.

She saw many things in the closet. Sweaters, Shirts, Dresses, Skirts and other items not related to clothing. Wash clothes and towels. Oddly enough the only thing missing was pants. She sighed. Hard to dress for the fresh cold like this.

Finally she took the warmest dress there and a sweatshirt that matched. She met up with Phoenix by the fountain. He was wearing the sweater. She blushed.

"Aren't you cold?' he asked. Iris didn't want him to worry so she shook her head despite the chill.

Phoenix didn't believe her though. He took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"What about you?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It doesn't really bother me," he lied. She knew it but didn't argue. Her secret was much bigger and hurtful.

"Thank you," she said. She frowned but her cheeks were still rosy.

**AN:… Well you never saw either of them wearing pants. Try finding the symbolism in this one.**


	15. Fudge

**Fudge**

February 13th. Iris looked at the calendar. Never had she imagined it would last this long.

She was cooking for him. Chocolate. It was standard for the day. Children would get store bought but for serious relationships it was better to make it themselves. She sighed as chocolate splattered on her apron.

Iris saw the picture of them on her desk. She smiled.

She knew he was the best thing to happen to her.

**AN: I am so corny sometimes**


End file.
